Somehow ended up in 777
by RavynNightmare
Summary: Jan is just your normal girl, sort of. With a crush on Pepito. On top of that, she's found herself living in 777, which has been abandon for years. Pepito::OC
1. Meet Jan and her life

disclaimer thingy: Jhonen owns JTHM characters. I **do** own Jan (my other self) and her friend/voice-in-the-head Echo. Til and Rea are also mine (but they're based off my friends in real life)

A/N: this is just so you meet Jan. I'm not sure where this is going but I do know Jan will be living with Nny (or at least in 777) at some point in the story. Oh, and everyone is older in this.

_**'this means Echo is talking in Jan's head'**_

_'this means Jan is thinking or talking to Echo'_

Meet Jan and her life

'B.Y.O.B' blared in Jan's headphones as she walked out of the skool gates. The buses were lined up, coughing smoke and nasty fumes into the air, making her feel sick. The crowd of children pushed and shoved the unusally short girl toward the walls. Someone decided it would be funny to yank on her backpack and ended up being elbowed as she spun around. "Back off jackass" she said and continued on her way.

Just as she was getting on bus 241 something glomped her. "Hi, Jan! How was you day? Did your spider say I could rape 'im yet?" Rea screamed in her ear. Rea was a total contrast to Jan. She was always laughing and being happy whereas Jan prefered to stay quiet most of time. Pushing Rea off, she climbed up the bus steps and , now that she was eye-level with her, answered. "Day was normal and you are _not _raping my spider...not that I can see why you'd want to" Rea shruged. " 'Cause of his name. See ya tomorrow!" with that, she ran off.

Jan sighed. Rea was a nutcase to be sure. Jan opened the window of seat nine and stuck her head out, waiting for her first glimps of Til sence breakfast. "Hey look the freak is back! She's gunna curse us!" shouted the boy in the seat behind her. She didn't bother glancing at him anymore. He'd been yelling that crap for monthes now.

She looked down the bus line and saw Pepito and Todd. Both were boys in her class and both of them seemed alittle off to her. But so was she, so it didn't bother her. Pepito waved as he and his friend walked by and she gave a small wave back, spotting Til in the process. She quickly sat down and pretended she was reading. She didn't want Til to know she waited like that. Til sat down, looking eshausted. " Gym sucks badly " she said slightly out of breath.

Jan looked up and smiled. "Lucky me, I don't have it" she laughed softly at the attemped glare sent her way. "You'll never scare me Tillykins, so just give up." she looked out the window as the bus finally pulled away from Skool.

_'You'll never scare me, but you being with Pepito will keep me hurting...'_

_**'Your gunna have to tell her someday, you know.'**_

_'Not anytime soon. Now go away Echo, I don't need you here'_

_**'Whatever. Have fun'**_

Jan sighed and closed her eyes. Pepito's face floated through her mind, followed by Til's. It was weird, how could she still love Pepito when he was with Til? As Skool faded into the distance and the sounds of the kids on the bus died away, Jan found herself drifting into some sort of half sleep.

So, yea. That sucked bad. Well it's only my first fic so please reveiw for me. I'll only write more if you want me to. And if you have any ideas for where this story should go, feel free to tell me.

I'll give u pancakes for reviews. And waffles too.


	2. Alone in an apartment

Oh look! a shiney disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns all JTHM characters. I own Jan (my other self), Rea, Til, and Echo.

A/N: I wasn't even planning on writing another chapter tonight but I just had an idea. So on with the fic!

_**'this means Echo is talking'**_

_'this means Jan is either thinking or talking to Echo'_

In an apartment alone:

Jan felt herself being shaken out of her half dream, half nightmare world of sleep. She sat up and looked around. She was still on the bus and still next to Til, which she took as good signs. "Finally. Your stop is coming up soon." Til said, smiling at her. She smiled back. "Thanks. Note to self: find a better pillow, windows hurt." she said, rubbing her neak

Til laughed and grabed Jan's backpack before it slid under the seat as the bus stoped. "Here" she said giving it to Jan. She put it on and stood up, hugging Til quickly before heading down the isle. "Lez!" screamed the same boy as before. She didn't look back at him. It wasn't worth it. As the bus pulled away, Jan waved to Til and walked down the street toward an old appartment building. Her shoes made an odd sound on the well worn sidewalk. It made her feel empty and alone all of a sudden.

_'Creepy empty sidewalk and it's...emptyness'_

_**'Nice word. Emptyness'**_

_'Shut up...is that in the dictionary?'_

_**'Not that I know of'**_

Jan sighed. As far as she knew, it wasn't good to have a voice in your head. But Echo had always been there and she wasn't about to change that. How could she get rid of a close friend like that?

She stoped and looked up at the appartment building. It was five stories high, gray, covered in grafftie, and falling apart. Most of the rooms inside were empty and the windows bourded up. Trash was piled in heaps near the steps and by the doors. A broken light hungs above the doors. All in all, it didn't look too inviting. She went inside and hurryed up three floors of stairs and ran down the hall. If she got inside before he showed up she'd be safe.

Just as she reached her door a hand grabed her from behind, pulling her backward and into a hard chest. She looked up, terrorfied, into the face of a man about twenty, with brown hair and slated bloodshot green eyes. "Where you goin' tonigh'? Yer with me" he hissed, his words slightly slurred. His hand slid down her back as he pulled her closer and up. Her mind made a snap decision and she kicked him in the shin. He let go and she kicked him down. She ran inside her apartment, slamming and locking the door behind her. Breathing hard, she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home." she called softly. The only answer she received was silence. The apartment was clean and orderly. Free of dust, spiderwebs, and bugs. But that didn't ease the hollow feeling inside it. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Finding nothing, she went back to the living room and curled up on the couch.

_**'Why do you do that? You know you'll never get an answer'**_

_'I don't care. I miss them'_

_**'You're hopeless.'**_

_'Thank you.'_

She sat up. Something was burning. She glaced at the door and nearly screamed. It was slowly but surely burning into ashes. Outside of it she heard the slurred laughter of the man from before. Picking up her backpack, she ran into a small room off the hallway. She pulled open a few drawers and threw her clothes in her bag. She ran back out and glanced at the door, which had almost burnt off it's hinges. The walls around it were also on fire now.

She ran over to the window and fought to open it. It was old and stubborn, refusing to budge at all. She picked up a baseball bat that she normaly used to protect herself and smashed the window. She hit it again and threw her backpack onto the fire escape. Ignoring the broken glass and the cuts it was giving her, she climbed through the window and ran down the fire escape just as the rest of the apartment caught fire.

She jumped from the bottom of the ladder and ran. She didn't care where, as long as she got away.

She didn't know how long she'd been running, only that she couldn't stop. The city flew by in a blur of voices and colors. She turned another corner and crashed into someone, sending them both down. She stayed where she fell. Too worn out to get back up and resume running. She felt something pull her up and focused on the person in front of her.

She gasped and took a step back. There was no way that her luck had decided to be good this time. Standing in front of her was Squee from Skool and getting up off the ground, mumbling soft curses, was Pepito.

END OF CHAP 2.

Well that came out longer than I thought it would. If anyone can give me some info as to how to make Pepito and Squee in character, I'd love your help. I haven't gotten to read Squee! yet and only know enough about them to love Pepito and think Squee is addoriable. And if I have spelling errors, feel free to point them out. I'm bad at spelling.

Reveiw please. It makes me happy.


	3. First Glimpes of Home

this disclaimer is listening to Black Sabbith: Jhonen owns all JTHM and Squee! peoples and stuffs. I own Jan, Rea, Till, Echo, and others that may appear.

A/N: This might be short but at least it gets it moving some. Thankies to my two reveiwers, for them I shall keep going. Oh yea, and everyone is like 14-15ish in this. This chapter is set alittle after Jan runs into Pepito and Squee. And I'm taking out a few certain parts in chap.1 that I relized don't belong in this story. Well anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!

_**'Echo in Jan's head'**_

_'Jan in Jan's head'_

First sight of home:

Pepito and Squee watched in shock as Jan shoved half of her taco into her mouth. She swallowed quickly and took a long sip of soda, happy to have something to eat for once. "You might want to slow down. You could choke or something bad like that." Squee said softly. She glanced up and put down her second taco. She looked down, emmbarassed at having shown them how hungry she was. Pepito tapped her on the head. "We don't mind. We just don't want you dieing on us."

Jan looked up. She knew it wouldn't hurt much to tell them she was now not only poor but homeless too. As though sencing her thoughts, Pepito leaned back in his seat. "So what were you running from?" he asked. Squee looked up from the sketchbook he had taken out to listen. "Ehhhh...I was running from a burning building, my apartment went up in flames." she said, taking a huge bite of taco. "Soo...you don't have anywhere to go now." said Squee. She nodded and put her feet back down on the floor.

Her heart skiped a beat as her leg touched Peptio's in the small booth. She quickly moved it, ignoring the sudden longing to keep it there. If he had noticed he didn't act like it. "Thanks for the food, guys. I'll see you tommorow ok?" she said, getting up. Pepito mumbled something to Squee and he pulled her back down gentaly. "We have an idea. My parents are out of town for a few weeks so you can stay with me untill we find you somewhere eles to go." he said. Jan just stared at him. "What? Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "No just wondering how your parents are willing to leave you by yourself"

Squee just laughed and smiled at her. "They always do that. They always tell me to get run over by a bus too, but that's a different story." he said. She felt her mouth drop open some. How could someone say that to their child? Neither boy waited for her to say something. Squee threw away their garbage and Pepito lead Jan to the door.

They had been walking for a good thirty minuetes before Squee pointed ahead. "There's my house," he said "I hope you don't mind a sorta small room or anything." Jan shook her head and smiled. "I'm just glad to have a place to go. Thanks again" Squee grined.

Pepito glanced at his watch and sighed. "Gotta go amigos. Dad said I need to be home early. See ya." he said, taking off in a different direction. Both Squee and Jan shouted their goodbyes after him and continued walking. As they got closer, Jan noticed a small house that she hadn't seen before. It was more like a shack than anything, with bourded windows and a grassless lawn. The numbers 777 were painted next to the door, which was hanging off it's hinges slightly. She stoped and stared at it as Squee walked up his driveway.

"You coming or not?" he called to her. She turned and ran up the drive, still looking at the little house. "Why dose everybody do that? That place scares me." Squee said going inside. She followed, now curious about 777. "Why dose it scare you" she asked, following him as he lead the way upstairs. He didn't look back as he answered. " 'Cause the scary neighbor man lived there"

She glanced in the genaral direction of the house. Scary neighbor who?

Reveiw for more. I need 5 reveiws at least. I've got an idea as to where this story is going now. Thankies again to my first to reveiwers. Your both so awesome!


End file.
